


The hunter and the beast

by Natyn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cannibalism, Français | French, Gen, Halloween, Minor Violence, One Shot, Original Character(s), Wendigo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natyn/pseuds/Natyn
Summary: Ging n'aime pas la foule, mais il aime encore moins discuter avec cette monstruosité qui le hante depuis ses débuts en tant qu'hunter. C'est le prix à payer pour être l'un des meilleurs, il suppose.





	The hunter and the beast

**Author's Note:**

> Spécial halloween. Je préviens, c'est très bizarre.

Dans le long couloir orné de blanc, Ging pouvait entendre le brouhaha provoqué par les hunters présents dans l'amphithéâtre un peu plus loin. Déjà qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer, le bruit finissait d'achever le peu de motivation qui le poussait à ne pas déguerpir. Mais Ging devait au moins rendre un petit hommage à l'ancien président. Après tout, c'était bien là la seule raison de sa présence, alors autant s'amuser jusqu'au bout. 

À présent face à la porte menant à la salle, Ging resta un moment immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. Si seulement Dwun et List l'avaient attendu pour venir, les choses aurait été plus simple. Et il n'aurait pas eu affaire à cette créature. 

Un gargouillement sourd résonna dans ses tympans, comme si l'origine de ce son insupportable était collé à ses oreilles. L'odeur putride, proche d'un cadavre en décomposition, de la bête empestait ses narines, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas réellement, pas plus que l'infâme bruit de succion. À force de côtoyer cette chose, Ging avait finit par s'y habituer. 

Des paroles intelligibles commençaient à prendre forme, accompagnées d'une voix inhumaine.

« Inu...tile. »

Ging se retourna nonchalamment. L'apparence squelettique du monstre venait ajouter une touche d'horreur au tableau d'ors et déjà malsain. La peau noire semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec les os, jusqu'à laisser apparaître les côtes jaunâtres. Le long museau fin se terminait par de longues dents rectangulaires, suivies par d'autres plus aiguisées sur le côté. Deux immenses et épais bois trônaient sur son crâne chauve. Malgré l'assurance de Ging, celui-ci ne s'habituerait jamais à son regard vitreux, dépourvu d'une quelconque émotion, qui le sondait au plus profond de lui-même, ni à ses longs doigts crochus aux griffes acérées. À chaque fois, un désir de brûler cette monstruosité l'animait. Et il savait que c'était aussi le cas pour la bête. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? 

La créature mettait un peu de temps avant de correctement s'exprimer.

\- Tu le sais... Ce jeu est... inutile. Stu...pide. 

\- C'est pas de ma faute si Pariston est un enculé. Il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu, aussi.

Un crissement strident se fit entendre.

\- Tu... sais... Tue le... Ton fils... 

Ging soupira. Gon avait toujours été un sujet complexe, surtout depuis que ce crétin se trouvait actuellement en train d'agoniser à l'hôpital. Il détestait penser à ça. Il détestait savoir que Gon avait tout sacrifié pour une histoire de vengeance. 

Il détestait comprendre que son propre fils refusait de vivre plus longtemps.

\- Il ne sert... plus à... rien. Tue... Finis-en... Pourquoi... t'embêter avec... ça. Il n'est plus... digne de ton nom... Ce sera... bien plus sim...ple. 

Le ton trop enjoué de la bête selon Ging l'irritait. Si seulement il pouvait ignorer le gamin et son élève une bonne fois pour toute. Que ces deux abrutis aillent crever, ils le méritaient après tout ce drama sans queue ni tête. Cependant, contrairement aux rumeurs, Ging avait un coeur. Et comme n'importe qui capable d'aimer, il souhaitait sauver les personnes qu'il chérissaient. 

\- Ouais. Peut-être que tu as raison, pour une fois. Gon n'a plus besoin de vivre. Mais je veux au moins qu'il se réveille, pour que je puisse lui foutre une bonne droite dans sa gueule d'attardé. 

L'espèce d'halètement de la créature s'apparentait à un rire. Ging n'était pas sérieux, même s'il le pensait sous le coup de la colère. Il savait que la mort de Gon lui serait fatal, et il ne voulait pas traumatiser davantage son enfant. Après tout, il était en parti responsable de sa situation désastreuse. 

\- Je peux pas le tuer. Il doit apprendre à affronter la cruauté de la réalité. Même s'il venait à perdre toutes ses facultés, il a le droit de vivre, Ging fit une pause afin de reprendre ses esprits, puis continua, attristé, je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. » 

Ging était très loin de correspondre à la définition du père idéal, mais cela ne signfiait pas qu'il détestait son fils. Il l'aimait malgré ces dix dernières années d'absence. Ging était en parti fier des accomplissements de Gon, enfin seulement de ceux dont ses amis lui avaient raconté, et il savait qu'il deviendrait un bon hunter. Il avait foi en lui.

« Si tu ne le fais pas... Je m'en charge...rai. »

Ging sourit. Cela promettait d'être amusant. Presque autant que lors de leur première rencontre.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ging n'était qu'un enfant âgé d'une douzaine d'année à l'époque, peu de temps après avoir réussi l'examen des hunters. Un peu perdu, il avait rejoint par hasard le dojo qui était pris en charge par Nétéro, dans l'espoir d'acquérir davantage d'expérience en combat avant de se lancer complètement dans l'aventure. Ging avait pu s'intégrer dans un petit groupe d'amis de son âge, des personnes dont leur visage n'avait jamais disparu de sa mémoire. 

Un soir, ils avaient décidé de sortir du dojo sans l'autorisation de leur maître, afin de confirmer les rumeurs au sujet de l'existence de créatures démoniaques connues sous le nom de wendigo. La légende voulait que ces monstres inciteraient les voyageurs perdus au cannibalisme, et les transformeraient eux-même en wendigo. Toutefois, la raison pour laquelle Ging désirait trouver une de ces bêtes était tout simplement pour gagner un avantage certain sur les autres. S'il parvenait à dompter ce démon, sa force en serait décuplée.

Les recherches étant peu fructueuses, ils avaient fini par construire un feu de camp au beau milieu de la forêt, dans le but de se reposer et d'alimenter leur peur en se racontant diverses histoires d'horreur.

Tout le monde était positionné en cercle autour du feu. La chaleur dégagée par les flammes procurait à Ging une agréable sensation, si éloignée de la froideur des bois. Pourtant la nature était son terrain de jeu favori. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille émotion dans ce genre d'endroit sauvage jusqu'à présent. Mais tant qu'aucun réel danger n'apparaissait sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait que patienter avec les autres.

Ging écoutait à moitié la conversation de ses amis. Le paysage lugubre le fascinait. Il sentait comme si les arbres le regardaient et désiraient l'aspirer dans les ténèbres. Petit à petit, Ging se détendait, et se laissait hypnotiser par ces êtres faits de bois. Ce fut une sensation d'un poid sur son épaule qui le réveilla. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la main décharnée n'appartenait pas à une de ses connaissances.

Son instinct le poussa à rester immobile. Son souffle se coupa, et il prit le temps d'observer la réaction de ses camarades. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, toujours en train de discuter sur divers sujets. Ging avait l'impression de ne plus être présent, comme si cette main venait d'effacer son existence. Une sensation de malaise s'emparait de lui, suivie par une inquiétude croissante. Néanmoins, la peur créa en lui une excitation incontrôlable, identique à celle ressentie lorsque sa vie était en jeu. 

Ging n'alerta pas les autres. Son esprit était enfermé dans une autre dimension, dimension très proche de la sienne avec seulement cette chose en plus. Son corps restait figé, tandis que la main continuait son chemin, et s'arrêtait au niveau de son ventre. Il entendit un faible gémissement qui se rapprochait lentement. L'haleine fétide de l'animal aggressait son sens aiguisé de l'odorat. Ging pouvait sentir son museau se coller contre son cou, et le renifler avidemment. 

C'était écoeurant, Ging fut plusieurs fois prit de nausées. S'il se fiait aux légendes, à aucun moment son regard ne doit croiser celui du monstre. Sinon, il serait condamné. Il fallait simplement l'ignorer et attendre qu'il soit parti. 

Mais ce n'aurait pas été drôle, n'est-ce pas ? 

Ging céda à sa curiosité et regarda la bête. Enfin, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. 

À partir de cet instant, Ging se souvenait surtout de cette terrible sensation de faim. Il devait absolument manger quelque chose, et pas n'importe quoi. Ces amis lui parurent subitement très appétissant.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde prit enfin conscience de son existence, et le regarda d'un air inquiet. Ging dit :

« Vous inquiétez pas les mecs, je réfléchissais juste à un truc, il désigna Diana, une fille de son âge qu'il appréciait, d'un mouvement de tête, hé, toi ! J'ai un truc à te montrer. Viens trois secondes. »

Il se leva et partit dans la forêt, suivi de loin par Diana. 

Sa conscience l'interdisait de commettre cet acte impardonnable, mais la pulsion était bien trop forte. Il devait le faire.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Diana semblait si apeurée. Si délicieuse.

Juste une bouchée, une simple bouchée, et tout irait mieux. 

Avant même que son amie puisse s'exprimer, Ging lui donna un coup sur le visage. Elle s'écroula, inconsciente. Il s'agenouilla, prit son bras et planta ses dents dans la chair. Le goût exquis du sang lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Son cerveau lui hurlait de continuer, d'avaler chaque morceau de muscle de son amie. 

Si son maître n'était pas intervenu, Ging aurait engloutit Diana sans aucune pitié. D'un coup de pied, Ging fut projeté violemment contre un arbre. Il se releva avec difficulté, l'esprit encore embrumé. De là où il se situait, Ging pouvait constater les dégâts qu'il avait commis. L'avant-bras de Diana était entièrement rongé, couvert de sang, jusqu'à rendre visible l'os. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir blesser si gravement, elle restait une très bonne amie. 

« Ging Freecss, tu vas me suivre bien sagement jusqu'au dojo, nous devons avoir une discussion. 

Ging respectait cet homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux grisonnant, mais il avait du mal avec l'autorité. C'était lui qui décidait des règles.

\- Et sinon, quoi, vous allez me frapper ? il rit, eh bien, allez-y. Montrez moi à quel point vous représentez la sagesse. » 

Ging bondit sur son maître, les poing levés. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à esquiver et à répliquer par un autre coup de pied au ventre. Ging subit le choc, mais parvint à retomber sur les jambes. Sans perdre de temps, Ging se déplaça à une vitesse vertigineuse et put le frapper violemment à l'arrière du crâne. 

Le maître perdit l'équilibre mais se ressaisit aussitôt. 

« Comment as-tu pu te laisser posséder par un wendigo ? Nous devons te débarrasser de cette créature démoniaque, avant que tu ne deviennes encore plus incontrôlable. » 

Ging eut juste le temps de sentir un choc au niveau de sa nuque, puis perdit connaissance. 

Les séances de spiritisme ne furent pas concluant. Ging savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Cette créature était comme une arme à ses yeux, une arme qui lui permettrait de faciliter l'accès à son objectif. Contrôler le wendigo ne fut pas chose aisée. Plusieurs fois, il faillit succomber à la tentation, mais grâce à son entêtement légendaire, il réussi à maîtriser cette faim insatiable qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. 

Il verrait bien si cette créature parviendrait à le vaincre.


End file.
